Chibi Lurrel joins the Cliche Bandwagon! RoadTrip!
by Chibi Lurrel
Summary: Ha! I'm poasting up this scary and disturbing cliche, which includes- Long hours in a cramped car, cross dressing, and overly amorous Gundam Boys! It's an over-used concept and I doooon't caaaaare!


****

Road Trip for the Gundam Boys!

By Chibi Lurrel

AN-BWAHAHAHAHA! I have written a cliché ficcie! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *keels over and dies* It's time to be scared, kiddies! I found this lying around in my hard drive, and I poasted it up! I've jumped onto the cliché bandwagon! Ha! I apologize now if after you've read this you feel as though you've wasted an important few minutes of your life. I don't care. =P I know this had been hidiouesly over done, too, and watch me not care about that, either. I'm sick and don't feel well, so deal with my surlyness. Just read it.

***** 

Duo turned to Heero, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "I bet you won't get this 

one, Heero-chan! I spy with my little eye..." WuFei spun around to glare at him from the driver's seat. "Must you play that idiotic game! I swear if you do not stop it, Justice will be served!" he ranted. Duo hunched in his seat, leaning up against the window, a mock look of hurt spreading over his face. "Aww....Woofey, I was just trying to lighten things up a little!" Heero glowered at him. "I, for one, agree with WuFei. And besides, you were gonna say 'I spy with my little eye, something that begins with C.' And the answer is cow. Just like it's been for the past 200 times!" Quatre put a hand over his mouth to stifle his giggling, and Trowa put an arm around him, giving him a slight smirk of mirth. Duo's soft amethyst eyes got big. "Now you've done it! You've gone and hurt my feelings Heero-chan!" He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed forlornly. Quatre grinned at him. "Why don't you play spot the car! You count all the cars you see from now until we reach our destination!" His blue eyes sparkled. Duo rolled his eyes, and started. "One, two, three...." "Silently!" the other four cried simultaneously. "Humph!" 

WuFei gripped the wheel tightly, a frown set over his grim face. He had been riding in this car with the other Gundam pilots for around 4 hours now. He had gathered this: Duo was the typical stupid American with an extremely short attention span, Quatre was too perky, though tolerable, Trowa was quiet, yet wasn't nearly as annoying as the other two, and Heero was as quiet as a stone. The rant at Duo had been the most he'd said all day. 

Duo proved Wufei's theory by asking right then, "I'm boooored! And I'm hungry! Can we pull over for some food or something?" he whined. WuFei glared at him, but Trowa silenced him by intervening. "I'm sure we could all use some food, don't you think Quatre?" Trowa asked. "Sure!" he said. "I'm famished!" This settled it. No one wanted to cross Quatre and mess with Trowa's icy stares. Plus, Wufei had to admit that he was famished, too. He pulled off into the next exit and drove into a McDonald's. "What do you all want?" "I want a hamburger." said Trowa. "Oh! Oh! I wanna a Happy Meal!" cried Duo. "Hmm, that's sounds good," said Quatre. Wufei looked at Heero. "Is a Happy Meal okay with you, Heero?" "Hn." he snorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Okays, Happy Meal it is! Everyone give me their money," he said. Duo rifled through his pockets. "Um...." "Nevermind, I'll pay." Wufei was beginning to regret he had agreed to this. He ordered, drove up, and distributed the food. Duo immediately ripped open the little bag with his Happy Meal in it, and pulled out the little toy! "Kawaii! I got a little Death scythe Hell!" he said with a devilish smile. "What did you get Heero?" Heero looked down into his sack of food. "The 01." No emotion showed in his face. "Well, my model is gonna whoop your model's arse!" he said, shoving his arm in the front seat, waving his little Shiginami in Heero's face. Duo proceeded to make little firing noises until Heero was forced to twist his arm. "Oww! That hurt!" he whined, yanking his arm back. He began to devour his food. Trowa looked over at Quatre. "What did you get?" he asked. "I got a little kawaii Sandrock toy!" he said with a perky smile as he munched on his food. "How about you Wufei?" Quatre asked. "Happy Meals are for women and weaklings." he snapped. "I have more dignity than that!" Quatre whimpered, and snuggled into Trowa for comfort. "I'm sure he didn't mean that about _you_, Quatre." he murmured. "Hn." was the saddened pilot's response. Duo reached his hand into the front side passenger seat again. "Hey, Heero.." he said, reaching his hand into Heero's fry package. Heero grabbed his arm and twisted it again. "Oooowwww! All I wanted was some fries!" "Man!" he said. "Don't take everything so seriously." "They're MY fries." was all he said. Duo was determined to crack him on this trip.

Later on, when Quatre had recovered from his emotional blows, he and Duo were battling with their toy models, Trowa and Wufei were reading, and Heero was taking a turn driving. "Hey, Wufei!" called Duo. "I spy with my little eye, something that begins with..." Wufei turned around and throw his book at him. "Shut-Up!" The car slowed down. "We're here!" cried Heero, thrilled to be anywhere but the car. He jumped out of the car, and everyone else began to tumble out of the car. They were in front of a school, at which they would be spending six weeks. "Ugh!" said Duo, sticking his tongue out as a few students walked by. "Hideous uniforms here." They pulled their bags out of the back of the parked car and walked toward the school's office.

Quatre was the first to step in, since he was the person who normally handled the people business. He had a friendly smile on his face, which was the first thing the receptionist noticed about him. He also had fluffy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Then the other four boys piled in behind him. Their clothes were rumpled, and the one with the yard long pony rail was the only other one who was smiling. The other three looked cold. But the blond boy stood close to the one with the uni-bang mabob, so she guessed he was the other nice one. "Hello! May I help you?" she asked, filing her nails. "Yeah! We're the new students enrolled here. We were wondering if you could give us the information we need to get settled in." "Also," said Heero, "We have an appointment scheduled with the director of these facilities." "I'll go check and see if he's expecting you." she said, standing up and walking to a little office to the side. "Sir, there are five boys standing out here saying they have an appointment with you." The man looked up from his papers. "Send them in then!"

She walked back out and told them to go in. The Gundam Boys walked in. Heero took charge from there. "So, you're our contact? I hope you have two rooms prepared for us." The man looked him over. "Well, yes I do. But you see, two of you have to attend classes to account for the two dorm rooms being used." "I assume you'll also be providing those uniforms, too?" asked Duo. "That's the problem.....er.....all we have in inventory right now are girl's uniforms." said the man quickly. "You all can figure out who gets to be the students yourselves, but I'll have the clothes sent up to your room." Duo eyes widened in horror, but he said nothing. They got their keys and schedules from the receptionist, and went to their rooms.

It was decided that Trowa and Quatre would get one of the rooms, and the other three would share the other. Now all they had to do was decide who got to be the girls for a month. Heero and Wufei were currently trying to subdue Duo, while Trowa was trying to stop Quatre's wails. "NOOOOOO! I AM NOT DOING IT!" screamed Duo, fighting and thrashing against Heero's grasp of his wrists. "But you're the logical choice! you look so feminine, too!' said Wufei with a wicked grin. "No!" he said, kicking Heero off of him. "You do it, Wufei! You look like a girl with your hair down!" Duo dove under the bed. "Let's try Quatre." suggested Heero, and they stepped into the other room. Quatre was also hiding under the bed, and Trowa was trying to coax him out. "That's not gonna work," cried Wufei, who lay down on the floor and grabbed one of Quatre's arms. "Heero, help me here." Heero did the same, and they dragged him out. Quatre struggled and thrashed, and Trowa looked on, worriedly. "No! I REFUSE to go around as a girl for the next month!" He kicked Wufei in the stomach and wrested himself from Heero's grasp. "Trooowa! Don't let them do this to me!" he cried, flinging himself into his lover's arms. "Save meee!" "Hold him down, Trowa, so we can see if this skirt fits!" yelled Wufei. Trowa hesitated, then did so, and they proceeded to strip the struggling Quatre down to his boxers. He squealed "Lemme goooo! I'm not gonna wear that hideous outfit! Not the skirt!!!" But they finally got him dressed in the uniform. It consisted of a knee length pleated red skirt, a white blouse, and a blue vest. "Lookie! It even comes with a little bow for your hair!" taunted Wufei, but Trowa quieted him. Heero admired their work. "Now, you need to shave your legs, and we need to get you some make-up..." he began, but stopped when they all stared at him. "Well, we have to make it look convincing!" he cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why don't you go and cross-dress Duo now!" yelled Quatre, who ran to the corner of the room and sobbed, his ego badly damaged. Quatre was muttering to himself, "As bad as my sisters....they always wanted to play dress up with me, too..." They snuck out of the room to deal with Duo.

After Duo was dressed in his skirts and such, all the other pilots were knocked out and laying on the ground. Heero was lying on top on him so he wouldn't tear it off, and Duo was still squirming. "Lemme ouuuut!" "Shut up, baka!" he said. "Get used to those clothes, you're gonna be wearing them to school for the next month while we carry out our missions." "Bur I'm a valuable person to your missions, and you know it to Heero-chan! I can't do any good just going to classes here. What're you going to do when you need back up and I'm sitting here in Trig! Huh?" "I said to be quiet! We'll deal!" snapped Heero, who was now sitting on Duo. "Now, promise not to make a big fuss about going here when I get off you, and I won't break your arm!" "Okays, okays! Where's Quatre?" "In the other room, sobbing." Heero stood up, but Duo tripped him. "Then I guess we're the only two really awake, huh?" He started to get out off the uniform, pulling off the vest in a seductive manner. Duo giggled. "Nani? What's wrong? Do I make you nervous?" Duo looked down at the shocked Heero. "C'mon, don't I look absolutely cute in this skirt?" He grinned and started un-buttoning his shirt. Heero started to get up, knowing with a certain horror that Duo's skirt would come next. "Erm...why don't we get Wufei and Trowa out of the room first..?" he suggested, unsettled by Duo's advances. "Sure!" he responded brightly and picked up Wufei, leaving Heero to deal with Trowa. He lifted him up by the armpits and dragged him into the other room, laying him carefully on the floor. Quatre had cried himself to sleep in the chair in the corner. Wufei lay on the floor, and Duo was busy arranging his arms into comprimising positions. 

Duo looked up and pushed Heero inot the other room. He locked the doors and then pounced on Heero, knocking him onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt and licked his lips at him. Heero stared up at Duo as he shimmied out of his skirt, a predatorial smile growing on his lips. Duo looked into his colbalt blue eyes, and he rolled off of Heero. He was only wearing his smiley face boxer shorts now. Heero glowered at him. "What's wrong?" "Baka. You forgot to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up on the door." Duo grinned happily and did just that. And….um…things that shouldn't be disturbed ensued. Right! 

In the room next door, Quatre was waking up to find Trowa and Wufei both laying unconscious on the floor. He almost cried out, then he realized what had happened. "Duo must have managed to knock them out cold." He smiled when he thought of how enraged Wufei would be when he awoke. Quatre went into the bathroom that joined the two dorm rooms and quickley changed out of his 'uniform' into the shorts he wore to bed. He stepped back into the room, where Trowa and Wufei were beginning to come too. He crouched down beside Trowa and smiled down at him. Trowa's one visable eye sparkled with mirth. "Ah. Maxwell must have killed me, I'm in heavan and you, my little Quatre," he poked Quatre in the nose, "are my little angel!" Quatre giggled. He liked it when Trowa called him 'my little Quatre.' He pulled Trowa into the bed. 

Wufei, of course, was digusted at such behavior, and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face. "I'm gonna kill Maxwell!" he thought to himself, and cracked open the door that led to the ajoining room. Duo had forgotten to lock *that* door. What Wufei saw there made him get a nosebleed. "Ack!" he cried, but the two other pilots didn't notice him. He shut the door and tried the other room. His nose bleed got worse. "Fine, I'll sleep in the bath tub!" he cried to no one in particular. And he did so, too.

Author's note:

Whoo-hoo, that sucked, but I'm poasting it anyway and none of you can stop me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess what? I should be in school right now! I'm sick and it sucks =P Oh well. C'mon, review, you know you wanna tell me how awful this was and how I should never write another cliché fic as long as I live, right? RIGHT! Okay then.


End file.
